


Dief's Secret Love

by mountie_rider



Category: due South
Genre: Christmas Presents, Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-11
Updated: 2014-12-11
Packaged: 2018-03-01 01:47:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2755037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mountie_rider/pseuds/mountie_rider
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Special Scent for a Special Wolf</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dief's Secret Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [malnpudl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/malnpudl/gifts).



> MyFanArt was made with Holiday Love. xoxo

Dief Met Angie after she split from Ray. Dief didn't like the new dude, he kept talking behind Dief's back, indicating he might be up to no good. She was beautiful and smelled like fir trees, but then again maybe it was his imagination. One day Benton met up with Angie and the new dude, and when she knelt down to give him a nuzzle, her earring must have gotten stuck in his collar. He discovered a pretty diamond a week later after arriving back at Fraser's cabin up north when he shook off the snow from his coat. What to do now? He'd never get it back to her. He'd keep it! He used his paw to hide it by a floor board near where his sleeping spot is nearby Fraser. Then it came to him. Why not make a Christmas gift for Angie? Who knows, maybe she'd come up north to visit sometime - hey, a wolf can dream, right? While on a romp one sunny, day, he found some new soft feathers, a few beads, a miniature picture of himself that Fraser drew (also hidden by the secret floorboard), and an Inuit piece of animal horn. He fashioned it all together, using Fraser's glue and a steady paw, placing Angie's diamond toward the top, like a bright star. Using Fraser's typewriter, he typed his name and it was done. It was ready. Even if Dief never saw his beloved Angie again, he'd have this memento to remember her smell, her soft cuddle and a piece of jewelry that once kissed her soft earlobe. He remembers seeing Fraser say his favorite phrase as he imagines Angie and he thinks "Thank you kindly for the sweet memories, Angie." He howls softly and smiles.


End file.
